You and Me Forever
by Parade Of Fools
Summary: Kanako's long forgotten pass has been sadly a tragic and yet happy time for her. But can she ever fall into her new family?
1. Chapter 1

Okay just letting you all know that Tomo is Kanako's adopted name. However it will change as the story continues alright, just letting you guys know that alright.

* * *

It was all a dream practically, and maybe just fate, but she stopped believing in any of that mumbo jumbo a year ago...

"Ah yes, she looks just like a natural Urashima you know dear."

"I admit she does, and we've always wanted a daughter."

"Do you want to come home with us Tomo?" The shadows were talking to her. She wanted to leave the orphange, but what could actually be out there for her now. It was all toomuch for her. _Maybe it would be nice too have a family again. _The lady was rather pretty, but she had a wrinlke or two, the father lookedbroad and had a crew cut, a few scars were around his arm, but he had a fatherly gruff face. She nodded, and everything from there on was hazy.

* * *

Her new home was quite old fashioned, a white house, some brown along the window pane and a dream home for Tomo a 2 story house. It was a beautiful home, and she felt a little better about how things were turning so far. 

"Okay Tomo, you can call me mom, but if you don't feel comfortable to call me that yet, just call me Risa." Risa grabbed her hand and they walked to the house.

"Likewise for me, but you can just call me Osuke."

"Okay..."

It was like an adeveture, but she was still very sad, deep in her heart. It just didn't seem right without her real mommy. She missed her a whole lot and was in utter misery while staying at the orphanage. Daddy and mommy were gone and it was all her fault...

"Well here we are Tomo, this is your new home!" Risa opened the door revealing a small living room that was filled with samurai pictures, pictures of sweets, and a big picture of them including a young man that she didn't know.

"Mom, dad, you guys home?" He walked down slowly from a staircase to the opposite side. He was scrawny, but he bore a baby face, _maybe he was only a few years older than me... _"Oh my, hello there."

He walked up closer to her patting her on the head. She wanted to yell at him but her quiet nature refused to do so. "That is your big brother Keitaro the useless." Osuke laughed outloud patting Keitaro's back before leaving her side.

"So whats your name?" He raised a hand to shake, but she ignored it and did a small bow, barely whispering her name. "What was that?" He had a wide smile, and it nearly pissed her off.

"Tomo..."

"Tomo? Thats a really cute name you know, I bet it was your mommy that gave you that name." It was true, her mother had given it to her, it was far better than Lisa.

"Keitaro show her to her new room." Osuke yelled out.

"Okay come with me Tomo." He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs, it was so spacious and gorgeuos. But is seemed that wherever she turned there was something very fragile. These people seemed to enjoy some of the most lavish things in life. Too bad, she wasn't in the least that way. "Look Tomo this is your room." The second she turned the corner, she hated her room, it was pink, screw that it was hot pink. There was absolutely no way that she could live in a place like this. "Don't worry about the color, mom and dad are gona have it painted blue tomorrow, pink really hurts my eyes."

"I like blue."

"So do I Tomo." His room was next to hers, it was decorated with assortments of Anime, a Liddo-kun poster was in the back, his guy freinds might have laughed at him for having it, it was more of a childs show for girls. There a computer still running Diablo and he bed was a mess, reminded her of her own parents. Dad liked to play games, and mom was into much anime... She was kind of into anime, but games were not within her skills.

"So what do you think so far Tomo?" _What was there to think, I hadn't __really done anything yet and this was not family bonding._

"Guess what we're gona do tomorrow Tomo!"

"Paint my room?"

"No," he patted her head again. "I like how your hair looks like. It almosts looks as if your trying to hide your face from the world. Wish I could do the same with my grades you know."

"Baka."

"What did you say Tomo?"

"Absolutely nothing Keitaro."

"Well anyways, we're gona be going over to Grandma Hinata's Inn!"

"Who's that?"

"She's really nice, she owns an inn around Tokyo. We can go ver there for a week and spend time with her."

"Oh..." Tomo walked off downstairs, trying to find anything else she could about the house. Everything was kinda flashy, but she didn't care about money in the least, her life was kind of at a stand still. Downstairs was just like up top, sofas scattered along the place, a few lamps and maybe another picture.

"Look at these Tomo, we brought some candy from the confectionary! Try some of this." Risa literally shoved it into her mouth, too bad they didn't know that she hated sweets just yet. She started to hate them more and more as she crammed assorted types of chocolates down her throat.

"Hey mom calm down a bit, I think you gave her a bit too much."

"You can never have too much, besides she is so skinny, she could gain a few pounds this way." She looked back down at Tomo and she had a wide sense of fear growing in the pit of stomach. Maybe it was just the candy but she knew one thing for sure, she was about to throw up, before she knew it though, Keitaro had already picked her up and brought he to the bathroom toilet. She hurled feeling the gushing chocolate leave her system.

"Hahaha, I guess that I got pretty lucky didn't I." He started patting her back and it felt alright to have somebody by her side again. "I'm gona make an obvious guess, you hate sweets..." Tomo nodded. "Well thats ironic that you ended up with a family that runs their confectionary.

"You guys have your own confectionary?"

"No, _we _have our very own confectionary." He was already accepting her into family, and it was pretty neat. She had hardly known him for 10 minutes and she was feeling like she had some family.

"Hmm she hates sweets... I'm sorry dear I didn't really know."

"Its okay Sara." Keitaro started to walk off, but she didn't want him to leave her side just yet. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt...

"Oni-chan..."

"Oh my, it seems that she has taken more of a liking into Keitaro."

"Oh cmon, now, you can just call me Keitaro."

"Oni-chan, can we get something to eat, I'm pretty hungry." She held onto her stomach with her other hand, she hadn't eaten at all today, she wasn't in the mood for a veggie breakfast.

"Hey mom can I take her over to McDonalds?"

"Oh sure, but I was hoping that she'd like to have a home cooked meal for her first night." She frowned looking down at her.

"At the orphanage, we never have any type of take-out." It was true, it had been nearly an entire year, and all they ever did was cook, things without that much meat, she was starting to crave for some type of meat.

"Really dear?" She pulled out a thousand yen, handing it all to Keitaro,"Just be back by 5 alright Keitaro." It was only 2'o clock still.

"Sure, I can use this chance to show her around town." Tomo looked around the house a bit more as Keitaro put on his shoes, she had forgotten to take her's off. It seemed really nice to be living here.

"So how old are you Tomo?" He took her hand and they walked to the door.She wasn't really a baby.

"I'm 10 years old."

"Oh, well I'm 15 years old." He let go of her hand, he probably realized that she was too old to be holding hands. But she grabbed his hand back, and they made their way to her first fast food resturaunt in nearly a year.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Life Saved

Okay note, these names for the parents have absolutely nothing to do with the Harada family, sorry for the confusion, if any.

* * *

Kanako chomped into the Big Mac smacking her lips a bit after she ate. _Its so beautiful,_ she thought to herself as she chewed a mouthful of burger. "Woah now, if you keep eating like that, you might choke!" She did choke and he started to pat her back. "See now what, did I tell you?" He handed her a bottle of Sprite and she swallowed it all down. "Haha, you should be more careful." 

"Thats what my daddy told me."

"Really now." He handed her a happy meal toy, but she didn't really care much about material posessions. She pushed the hello kitty to the side and gobbled the rest of her fries.

"What happened to your family Kanako?"

"I don't want to talk about it oni-chan." She started eating again looking at all the happy families, it made her want to cry.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it, its alright with me."

After they finished eating, Keitaro walked her around. "Are we going home?"

"Nah, not yet, I wana go walk around more, I had to stay home to greet you so I kind of want to walk around now."

"Me too, the car drive was so long. I feel like running around a bit."

"Lets head to the park then." They ran off to an evergreen park, the place was lush with life. There were kids all over the place, running all over the place.

"How about wehave a race?"

"A race?" She looked at him, he was about an entire foot taller, there would be no competition if they were to race.

"No..." She started to walk off to the swings.

"Ahh have a heart."

"You act like a little kid oni-chan. "She gave up hope for the swings and came back to him.

"So are we going to race, or are we going to stand here?" His face lit up, he was like a little child. Well she was, but she thought that she was pretty mature for her own age.

"Okay how about we race to th swings then." _Well at least things end up for my own benefit,_ she thought to herself.

"When I say go." Tomo set herself into a running position, prepare to make a quick sprint to the swings, she knew that she would lose, but it was fn to play with someone again. At the orphanage, she never, ever played with the other kids, they were to wild and just plain predictable. "Go!" They ran off, and to her suprise, she was ahead of Keitaro, it made her mad that he was holding back on her, she never enjoyed being toyed with. She tried to speed up and she found that she was burning him, he was already about 5 feet behind her. She tagged the swings quickly and started to giggle a bit, she didn't like th sound, but it felt good to be having fun once again. "Hahaah,"  
she just couldn't stop herself from laughing at him.

"(Gasp gasp) Why are you laughing?" She lost his breath, but Tomo didn't she felt just as fine as she had earlier.

"I beat, you and your like much taller than me so you should have much more leg reach. Thats kinda pitiful oni-chan."

"Hey now, you still got your youth."

"Quit acting like your so old." She climbed on the swing and and sat down, barely lifting herself off of the floor, she was pretty short... To hersuprise though hands went behind him and ushed her.

"Seems like you need a little help." He was still gasping for air, but his push was fierce, and it sent her higher.

"Thank you." She swayed her legs, allowing her to go forward and back in the direction she wanted, until pretty soon she didn't require the help of Keitaro. "Keitaro,do you like candy?"

"Uh yes, some candy, but I'm not sugar crazed like my parents."

"I used to like candy a whole lot."

"Used too?" He questioned her.

"Yeh but when I ate candy I got into trouble... Plus it gave me cavities."

"Oh, well I always brush my teeth. Do you always brush your's Tomo?"

"Oh be quiet, its more likeI gorged myself, so even if I brushed, it wouldn't be able to help." They kept swinging and soon it was already sun down. "I think its a little pass 5." She slowed down until she finally stopped.

"Yeah I guess your right." He follwed after her, and they headed towards te exit. "Did you have fun Tomo?"

"Yes, very much fun." She waited for him to hurry from behind. "Oni-chan." He was silent.

"Oh sorry, I'm still getting used to having someone call me that. What is it?"

"I'm hungry..." She was again somehow, maybe the fast food had opened the lingering hunger for real food once again.

"You eat like a beast you know."

"Well you should be doing the same thing so that you can grow taller. "They started heading home, it was a fantastic day, Tomo didn't want it to end just yet, she was just too happy, it was like making freinds forever. She grabbed his hand as they crossed the street, and when he tried to let her go, she held on tightly. Eventually he gave up though and he held her hand also. The neighborhood was quiet, and small, all the houses seemed the same but the only diference could be the lawns, nad the color of the homes.

"When we get home, I'm sure that mom probably cooked something good."

"Is mom a good cook?" She started to swing the arm that held Keitaro's back and forth, he follwed after.

"Yes, a very good cook, she's still teaching me to cook but I know I'm getting much better at it. The only thing I can make like a proffesional would have to be cake."

"I like cake." She smacked her lips a bit.

"I thought that you didn't like sweets."

"Cake is not candy." The area became somewhat familliar, as they grew closer towards their destination. The wind picked up a bit and Tomo started to feel her hands grow cold.

"Lets hurry, I think that a storm is coming... Thats funny, it was so sunny a while ago, well what a turn of events huh Kanako?"

"Kanako?"

"Opps sorry, you just remind me of someone."

"Okay."

When they got home Keitaro was right, there was a pile of food on the table, beef stew and salad... She didn't want it but she ate it out of courtesy. It seemed that Risa loved vegetables, just her luck. She ate and they went to their rooms immediantly. It wasn't a good idea becuase she knew that maybe it was better to stay downstairs and to observe her new family.

She really didn't like her room, the color pink hurt her eyes, so she went into Keitaro's room and looked around. His was room was muh messier after you took a better look around. Clothes were scattered across tht room, and there was a lot of empty bottle of sodas around the computer. Messy environments got her really irratated. Maybe it was something that she had inherited from her original mother. She started to pick stuff up and placed them in the nearest gasrbage can. Stupidly all this mess was around, and he had an empty garbage container to the other side.

"Oh, don't do that, please don't do that..." It was too late, she had tidied up his room and it was sparkling. He was kind of amazed as he looked around.

Tomo bowed, "Thank you for taking me out to eat oni-chan."

"Cmon now, I was pretty much obligated to do so."

"Thank you."

Osuke's voice rang through the halls," Its time to go to sleep you two!"

"Okay dad!" Keitaro yelled back.

"Well its time to sleep in your room Tomo," but she shook her head,"whats wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you? I don't want to sleep alone..."

"Well lets ask mom and dad,"but his question was quickly answered, Risa had been spying from the door.

"Of course you can dearm if it makes you feel more at home I have no objections alright?"

"Thank you mom."

"Ohhhh dear she called me mom!" She left them alone and Keitaro looked down at her.

"Let me get you a toothbrush," Keitaro walked off and Tomo looked around his room again, she could see most of the floor now, but by the look in Keitaro's eyes, she couldn't help but feel as if she were intruding. But that thought went away when he came back. "Tomo-chan, what side of the bed would likew you to sleep on?"

"Uh, I think that I'll just sleep on the right side." He handed her a tooth brush and they did their business.

She was getting sleepy and a storm had pulled into the area, and the wind could be heard through the walls. There was pounding rain and she found it hard to fall asleep by 12 at night. Keitaro was knocked out, his facing hers, she was cold still so she cuddled with him and felt herself warm up again. The night continued so and she still wasn't asleep till 1 in the morning. There was a scratching sound and Tomo could hear it outside, somewhere in the backyard. It kept going and she couldn't fall asleep at all and it started to really get on her nerves. But eventually that turned into fear, and she wanted someone to speak to.

"Oni-chan are you awake?" There was no answer, she asked several more times. But to her dismay he never answered, he was out cold.

_What is that noise?_ She gave up and got up, and went downstairs, if she were caught by her new parents she would probably be heavily scolded. She took her sandles from the front door and went to the back sliding door. She pressed herself against the wall, and felt the icy cold window freeze her. She wanted to turn back and climb back into her bed, but it was already gona be a waste of energy to head back. It was raining but the sound could be heard from here. She gave up and opened the door. The water quickly trickled down her neck and she jumped. It was so cold and her breath could be seen in the dark.

Sccrrrtthhhh.

The dound was coming from a tree. Tomo looked around for a minute, realizing that their backyard was huge. It had different assortments of fruit all over the place. There was a small shed in the far corner and a bunch of roses to the side of it.She would have looked around much more if it weren't for the ice cold dropsthat continued to bounce of her neck of all places.

"Hello, is anyone out there?" The noise stopped and she found that there was something out there."Hello?" She walled forward, and she stepped on a puddle. She felt her legs go a bit but she kept on going.

Scccrrttthhh.

Tomo continued to walk around until she was able to pinoint exactly. It was coming from a huge apple tree. She stepped under it feeling some of the rain die away. She was still getting hit but not as much as she before. She peaked her head to the other side slowly. It was nothing but black but something moved. She looked closer and found thatthere was really something there moving. It was scratching on the tree.

"Meow." Tomo tilted her head. She was afraid to look at it but more afraid to touch it. To her luck the wind picked up and the leaves swayed in the wind allowing the moonlight to shine on it. It was but a kitten, a tiny black thing. But it was nearly bones, and it had a small gash on the side of its leg.

"You poor thing." She reached out a hand to touch it but it raised its paw inreaction showing some small claws. "That won't hurt me you know." It pulled it back quickly and started to lik its cut,"Hey little guy, don't lick that, you might risk infection." She placed a hand out and it raised its paw up again.

"Meow." It went back to licking its paw, and Tomo could only watch. But something happened. The darkness stopped moving, and she wondered what had happened. It was no longer moving.

"Kitty!" She picked it up gently and found that it was still breathing. Tomo wanted to take it inside, but would her new family get mad if she did? Too bad, a life was on the balance, and shw wasn't about to have the guilt of watching a cat die, no less a kitten. She wrapped it in her arms, she was numb already and couldn't even feel its fur.

She pulled the door open quickly. It was common sense not to put it on the furniture, so she ran to the bottom floor bathroom and took the hand towel, wrapping the kitten, who was still clinging for life. It was shivering like crazy and she wrapped it closer to her body so that they could share body heat.

"Meow..." It tried to tilt its head to its leg but couldn't and Tomo frantically searched the cubbard for something to wrap it. She had gotten lucky again and found a first aid kit. She cleaned the paw off quickly and started to bandage it up. It stopped moving and its breating became far more rigorous than it had been before. She could feel its bone, and it was so small... There was nothing but pity going into it now.

"I bet your really hungry." Tomo ran to the fridge, and grabbed some milk, and searched for some type of plastic saucer to place it in. She poured and tiltd its head to the saucer. Its eyes wouldn't open but its nose twitched, and it stuck its tounge out and tried to lick at some type of invisible food. It started to drink and finished it quickly. She hadn't a clue what to do next, all she knew was that she had to keep it warm...

She brang him upstairs after she wiped its mouth, she stil didn't knw the rules but she just couldn't toss it after all she had done. It was so black, but it was so thin, that it made her want to cry. Tomo was never into animals, but until now. She climbed back into bed with Keitaro and she continued to pet it until it purred. Her first night was all buta peaceful one.

* * *

"Tomo!" Keitaro jumped out of bed pointing at the kitten... 

"Oh its alright, its to injured to do anything. She was right, it just sat there tilting its head back and forth as she moved her finger above it.

"I think we need to talk to mom first..." Judging by his voice, she disliked either animals or cats. It was the moment of truth sadly, she walked inside.

"Oh my god its so adorable!" She started to pat it on the head. "Where did you come from little guy?" Tomo explained the story to her and she bought it. "Would you like to keep her Tomo?" Tomo looked down at the kitten unsure what it was that she wanted to do with it. She nodded. "We got to come up with a name for-"

"Kuro... I want to call him Kuro."

"Thats a fine name..." She walked out, apparently she just took the cat in so that she could get closer with her somehow.

"Thank you mom."

"Its no problem dear. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Ramen!"

"Alright thats a simple request, Keitaro help me with that." They walked out and Tomo was still in bed patting Kuro on the head. It squirmed a bit, trying to get into a better position...

"Thank you." Tomo was silent. _Did it just talk?_


	3. Chapter 3 Life is a Virtue

Alright, this is what I believe, recall to issue 11 when Kanako is talking by herself, on how to mimic Naru... (Well its either 11 or 12...) That time she was using ventriloquistism, but the other tim's had Kuro speaking for himself. I'm not sure but I believe Kuro speaks on his own.

* * *

"Thank you meow." Tomo looked shocked, it was like a fairytale, but she didn't know what to do, she was talking to a cat! This wasn't like a cartoon. Tomo backed away a bit. 

"Did you just-" Kuro nodded, and tried to stand but couldn't. Tomo felt her face become all flush and her entire body paralyzed. Her face was incredibly hot and she felt rather ill. _Maybe this is all just an illusion, maybe I'm still asleep. What are the odds that something like this would happen?_

"Meow." Tomo started to yell.

"Oni-chan!" He came rather quickly, he wore a worried look on his face.

"Tomo whats the matter!" He was rubbing his shin, which he had probably smacked against the stair case as he was climbing up.

"It talks I swear that the cat is talking!" His expression changed and he patted her head.

"You really shouldn't worry people like that, crying wolf is never a good thing." _Of course he didn't believe me, who in their right mind would?_

"But it did..." He placed his hand on her forehead, she felt full of fatigue, and wanted o lie down.

"Tomo your really hot! What in the world!" She tilted her head and found things to happen a bit too swiftly.

(A few minutes later.)

Tomo is laying in bed, her throat kinda soar, and just realized that she had conjured up a fever over the night, maybe it was because of the rain. They were thinking of rescheduling to go visit grandma Hinata, but she insisted that they go. The fever was very light, and she could shake out of it by tomorrow... Mother was relunctant but she agreed. Besides, she wanted to meet this grandma Hinata. Keitaro walks into the room wearing a solemn expression on his face.

"Oni-chan, is something the matter?" Keitaro sat down beside her, peting Kuro who had made residents on the top of the covers. _Maybe I was just delerious? Hahaha thats right, I must have imagined it all._ She smiled at Keitaro, who continued to pet Kuro.

"You have to take better care of yourself Tomo... Its really unsafe when you have a fever." His facial expression said that he was really worried, especially his voice.

"I'm fine, I just feel warm, and a little weak in the legs." She spoke out slowly.

"Well you rest up then, we'll be heading to Tokyo in about 3 hours, lets hope you feel a bitbetter by then." He left patting her on the head and thenshe was alone. Tomo looked around the room, it was dark in his room because she had forgotten to open the curtains. Everything was like a memory of her past...

_"Mommy, I don't feel so good..." Her mother and her father were driving the car to the hospital, was she really in that much trouble to go to the hospital around 1 a.m.?_

_"Dear, shes already at a 101 degrees." She pulled out the thermometer from her mouth._

_"We'll be there in 5 minutes." They hit a speed bump and she felt herself roll to the edge a bit._

_"Mommy, am I okay?" She started to wipe a wet towel on her face it felt pleasent in the intense heat. "Why is it so hot today?" Its raining outside, and she wonders how it is that she was practically sweating buckets._

_"You gotta stand still Tomo, if you move to much, you might generate some extra heat..." A tear__fell on her face, and rolled down her cheeck._

_"Mommy, why are you crying?" _

_"Its nothing Tomo, you should just close your eyes, I'm sure that the doctors can do something when we get there..." Was I really in that much trouble?_

"Tomo! Tomo are you awake!" Keitaro was shaking her a bit, while Kuro was trying to scratch his arm away from her. His face was literally in hers and she could smell the miso coming from his breath.

"I'm okay oni-chan, just a little sleepy..." She answered him very weakly.

"Okay, you worried me there fro a minute," he went to the side revealing a small glass cup, "water?" She happily accepted it and she tilted the cup so that she drink it, she prefered it if he had given her s straw like the hospital had, but that worked out just fine also. He left momentarily, taking the cup so that he could refill it. Tomo sighed and was hesitant to pet Kuro, again, she was still a little freaked out.

"You okay now moew?" Kuro crawled closer to her face and rubbed his head against hers, he smelled wet and stinky. And scent that she really did not like.

"So you can speak..." She scratched hi behind the ear, and he purred with excitement. _Maybe its just the medicine mom gave me..._

"I speak, but only to you..." He yawned and curled up in the front of her a bit.

"But why just to me? The others are gonna think that I'm a nut." _If they hadn't already thought so..._

"Because you saved me meow. And I wouldn't be special if everyone knew that I could do this..."

"So your like a guardian angel?" His voice was like a baby, maybe like something from digimon/

"I didn't say that, but if you think it sounds better meow, I don't mind at all."

"Okay then..." She went silent when she heard a creaking from the stairs. Keitaro reappeared back at the door, holding another cup full of water, he had filled it to the brim and was trying to balance it. he brought a straw with him this time. "Thank you oni-chan." He placed it on the drawer that was to the side of her.

"No problem really, you just rest up so that when we go to grandma Hinata later, you'll be able to smile." Tomo smiled and he laughed. "Well you get some sleep now alright?" He left the room looking at Kuro before he left.

"Is he gone meow?" He tried to stretch but a sight of strain could be seen on his face as he tried to move his damaged leg.

"Yeh, he is..." She looked at Kuro, who proceded to fall asleep also. He looked tired, and most likely was because he still hadn't recovered yet. _I wonder if I can take him with me..._

"Tomo?" He looked so cute despite the fact that he was scrawny, she wanted to hug him to death.

"What is it Kuro," she was still finding it hard to believe that she was talking to a cat...

"Whats for breakfast?"

* * *

She felt a whole lot better later, able to walk around at least. Their plans were not delayed though, her things, were packed all ready for her, and she was able to bring Kuro along with her. She walked about trying to stretch her legs, as Kuro sat on her shoulder. He was stinky so it was decided that she would give him a bath. 

"Hey now don't struggle!" He didn't listen, he flailed a bit more before he got tired and gave up. She held his other paw, making sure that it wouldn't get wet, the wound needed to stay dry in order to heal properly.

"Why meow!" He was still as she scrubbed him with an old wash towel that Osuke had given her.

"Becuase if you smell bad, they might want to kick you out." She said bluntly.

"Would that mean having to leave you meow?"

"Definetly... Kuro?"

"Clean me nicely then! I wouldn't want to leave you."

"Thats nice, but quit trying to hide there's nowhere to run."

(Later after she dried him off.)

"What next meow?"

"Ribbons..." She pulled out a ribbon attached to a clip.

"But I'm a guy meow." He limped away a bit, trying to run from an invisible enemy.

"But I'm a girl..." She tried to adjust the ribbons, just so that she would seem that she was presentable.But it was a struggle to do it... They were black ribbons, ones that her mother had given her before... Keitaro walked in taking a good look at her.

"You look pretty cute there Tomo." She was wearing an anime sweat shirt, Trigun.

"Oh Tomo look what I have for you!" Risa walked in holding a long black skirt, with a white vest... Tomo looked at it and took it, closing the door to Keitaro as she and Risa attempted to put it on. It was a gothic look, and the vest had frills on it giving it a rather kinky look. She liked it a lot.

"I like it.." It was true, she twirled about a bit to show that she appreciated the gift.

"I'm glad you like it, get ready though, we head to the train in less than an hour." She left, taking her clothes with her, to probably put into the bag.

"Okay mom." They opened the door, and Keitaro stood out there waiting for her.

"Okay how long are we staying there again?"

"The weekend Keitaro, be sure to pack enough clothing..."

"Alright..." He walked off, and Risa took Tomo by the arm and took her downstairs. She wanted t stay with Keitaro but she had no choice but to follow her. He took her down stairs where she showed her a case full of clothing. They were all new, and all of them gothic... Either mom liked the look, or she was just really lucky. Of course there were some normal clothing, stuff to wear when she was at home.

"You remind me so much of Kanako." She sighed.

"Who's that?" She was curious now, Keitaro had call her that once, who was she?

"Oh nobody, lets get you some ice cream to cool you down, you'd like that won't you." Of course she didn't like sweets, but she just couldn't decline after what she gave her. They went into the kitchen and her got her some rocky road, a former favorite.

"Okay." They left rather quickly, and she found out that Osuke was staying to run the shop, grandma Hinata's blood line was through Risa's. The train ride was quick, and it was her first time on one. She was scared be cause at the speed she saw it coming, came to much of a shock to her.

Tomo walked in hesitantly though, Kuro sat on her shoulder, and she woundered how he was able to stay there. They took their seats and everything was like a blur. It was exciting to be on the train traveling so fast. She had taken the seat by the window so that she could get a view of how fast they were moving. Keitaro fell asleep as did Risa.Kuro crawled closer to her ears though and whispered to he.

"Where are we going meow?" He rubbed his face against hers, he smelled like strawberries.

"We're going to grandma Hinata's remember,"she moved her face away from him and tilted her face to the window. Everything was so fast, that it almost made her dizzy, she was still kinda hot from the fever but she was alright. They passed by numerous amounts of cars, and eventually it seemed that everything else was in slow mode.

"Kuro, where is Tokyo?"

* * *

They finally reached their stop about an hour later, and her legs were zipping from pain for sitting around too long. As they left, an old vendor sat in front of the exit and was selling some spagetti sandwhiches. Risa bought 3, she and Keitarodevoured it rather quickly, Tomo nibbled hers slowly, taking pieces off for Kuro who ate them delightfully.They took buses to get to their destination, and Tomo was hit with amazement. The entrance wasn't even in sight becuase of the long stone stairway. There were cherry blossom trees lined up, all of them in bloom releasing a flurry of pink. She personally didn't like pink but this time she would make an exception. It rained beauty all around she had to admit and eventually she caught one and strummed it across her pal. She stopped and looked up at a whole blossom which was falling in her direcion. She caught it and placed it behind her ears. It wasn't like her to do that, but it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. 

The wind picked up slowly and the pretty pink petals seemed to surround her, performing a small dance for her as they flew around her. Kuro tried to scratch some of them, but caught none. The stair case was long and grueling, due to her fever. Keitaro held the bags, snd Risa walked by her side, holding something. It was a camera, and she told her to hold still. She didn;t and walked over the ledge.

"Say cheese Tomo." She had positioned herself in front of a cherry blossom tree and tilted her head just to pose, and she answered back.

"I don't like cheese."


	4. Chapter 4 Remorse

Okay now, with that little situation under wraps, how about the continuation of "You and Me Forever." You know, people should always read the intro, it kinda makes life a bit more easier. I'm sure that some of you may have a bad day or something but I must ask that you do not batter a writers Soul(Fanfiction.) We have feelings for our own work, and I'm sure that writers out there don't feel so great when a person challenges their credibility. Sure, there may be some grammer fluctuations, but its an authors own mistake. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

Hey hay Mr.Anonymous! Thats kinda cutting the stroy rather thin, lol aren't they more like brother and sister to you? Unless you wana label some type forbidden love and make Keitaro look like a rapist... That is probably one of the last things that I will ever make them do! Kai Ln shugo sticks out tounge.

Dear Ruto Kunai- hey now, don't apologize, the thing that got me mad was the fact that the reader had stated I was butchering Love Hina. That kinda infuriated me... Anyways, Ivy League? I'll take the compliment lol.

* * *

Tomo walked slowly, looking at the petals that fell around her. She felt like such a baby, having the other worry about her so much, but it was her own fault, going in the rain without any type of decent clothing. It was rather warm, and sunny in Tokyo, it was Cloudy back at her new home. The gentle breeze and the serene environment made her sleepy. 

"I forgot how long these steps went," Risa gasped. _They were both out of shape, thats what happens when you eat too much candy._

"Tomo, is something wrong?" They questioned the way she looked, she was still walking but she had turned her head to look at them.

"Of course there's nothin wrong." The wind picked up and she let out a sigh of relief. "Its just kinda warm today."

"You sure that you don't feel tired?" Keitaro asked, his face full of doubt.

"She said that she's fine, can we please keep moving," Tomo giggled to herself a bit, and kept walking. Her new family was fun to be around with. They picked up their pace until finally...

When she took that first step putting her in range of the house Tomo was struck with sheer joy when she saw the Hinata inn, it was huge.The place was madenearly made entirelyof wood, it was polished and gleaming with perfection, it was like a palace, or a cottage that the rich rented out to get away from home.

She ran forward, looking at the 2 story building with much amazement. The trees around the area made it look like a fortress protected my nature itself. A hand landed on her head, Keitaro laughing outloud also. "I had the same reaction when I first got her too."

"What are you two waiting for? The others are waiting inside for us already!" Mom went inside and there was an uproar as she entered.

"Well shall we?" Keitaro smiled walking ahead of her. Tomo was scared a bit, and grabbed one of the bags, freeing one of his hands, placing it on her lerft hand so that she could hold his. "Hey now, you shouldn't be afraid, your a Urashima now remember? And as long as you had worn that name, you will always be accepted by somebody in this family." That kinda scared her a bit, _who would turn me away?_

"Okay oni-chan." The door opened for them and a old woman, no taller than Tomo looked at her. She was full of wrinkles, her hair tied in a bonnet behind her, and the scent of tea was wavering from her. She looked like a grandma doll wearing a knited skirt and big sweater.

"Keitaro! Put those bags down and give old Hinata a hug!" She stretched her arms outwide and Keitaro complied, letting go of her hand. They stopped momentarily, and she looked at her. Tomo hid her eyes in her hair. "Kanako?"

"No mom, thats Tomo, she's our new adopted daughter. Grandma Hinata looked at Risa, she could tell if she was frowning or not with all the skin sagging around her face. It turned into a smile and she opened up her arms wide.

"Well don't just stand there, it feels good to know that I have another grandchild." Tomo walked slowly to her, and she hugged her, at a closer point Tomo realized the scent was not herbal tea or anything like it, it was prunes... Some type of perfume no less, but it was prunes that pierced her nostrils. Her nose flared, something she never did before. "My, my, my, your bones. And what is this a cat?" Kuro looked at her kinda confused about what was going on. He was about to get off her shoulder, but Hinata grabbed him. "Such a cute kitty also!"

Kuro was struggling to get free, sadly he wasn't and he gave up halfway through his death hug. Grandma Hinata placed him on the floor, and he quickly pawed at Tomo's leg, signaling for her to pick him up, he smelled like prunes now. Tomo picked him up in her arms, but he crawled back up, resuming his pace on her shoulder. They talked about something she didn't know about and Keitaro started to walk off elsewhere,she didn't want him to leave her so she quickly snuck away, it was rude, but she didn't know the people. She went down the same path as he did, running into his side, "oni-chan..." Keitaro turned and to look at her.

"Hey, you wana see something cool?" Tomo nodded, and he grabbed her hand and they moved quickly into a broom closet. Seconds later they came out Keitaro handing her a type of towel, occasionally used for cleaning. He took her hand again and they ran across the halls. _How big is this place?_ It waws as if they ran in circles a couple of times, she was wrong, when she reached a sign say danger, beware slippery floor...

"Oni-chan?" She had no clue what had just happened. He let go of her hand and started to back away. Tomo looked towards the direction that was stated to be slippery. She could smell pine oil, or something, some type of-

"Tomo try this!" Tomo turned and to her amazement he came sprinting from the dark, jumped into the air, placing the towel below him and landing on it across the sign he started to slide away, at a rather ferocious speed. She quickly followed after, taking a running start before she jumped.

"Meow, is this really a good idea meow?" He hugged her shoulder a bit so that when they landed he wouldn't loose his grip and be left in the dust to wander the labryinth that she only knew for now as the Hinata Inn. It was fast, she was moving rather quickly, and steering wasn't as hard as she had predicted it to be. She leaned to the side trying to stay in the center of the floor. She made a turn and found herself gaining quickly on Keitaro, who hadn't realized her upcoming advancement. _This can't be physically possible! This is a flat terrain, I should be slowing down! _Tomo found that she was starting to question the physics of the situation, she wanted to know how she could keep gaining speed on a flat area.Tomo grew closer to Keitaro until she was at his side and passing him.

"Hello oni-chan..." She didn't get to see his face though, it seemed that she had just zipped by him leaving him in the dust. He laughed outloud as she passed him, and at that point she was getting scared of the speed that she was traveling in. "Kuro... What do we do now?"

"Meow..."

"You think that we should find a way to stop soon?"

"Meow..."

"I thought as much." Their speed began to decrease slowly, until finally they passed one of those signs stating of slippery floors. Her speed decreased drastically and she spun in a smll circle, looking at the directiion where Keitaro should be emerging fom momentarily. He appeared about 30 seconds later, coming to a halt, 5 feet ahead of her. She stood in front of him, looking down as he laughed a bit.

"What do you want to do now Tomo?" He looked around as if he knew where he was.

"Shouldn't we be getting back with the others?" She was lost and didn't know where to go next, she didn't want to wander around in circles until she reached the front again.

"Well, jow about we have one more round, I need to maintain my title as the fastest slider."Tomo looked at him and his gentle eyes...

"Alright, but you won't be holding that title for long oni-chan,"she giggled and they set themselves up for another race.

When they did get back, her mother didn't look the least bit worried, as she, grandma Hinata, and some people that she didn't know talked over some mochi and tea. They sat along the side, kinda bored. Tomo sat by Keitaro, looking at the other talk. She started to feel rather drowsy and found herself tilting a bit from time to time, and was trying her best to stay awake. She leaned suddenly without noticing into Keitaro's side, who at the time was playing with a gameboy advance. The volume was off so she couldn't tell what he was playing. From what she could see it utilized tanks, infantry and some other mechanical troops that she didn't know.

"Whatcha playing oni-chan?" Tomo whispered. He ignored her for a minute before answering.

"Advance Wars..." He went quiet and she leaned on him falling asleep. _Some great day,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Tomo opened her eyes, and found that the place was dark, she had fallen asleep parked on a pillow instead of Keitaro's warm shoulder. She got up looking around, and for some reason while she was alone, the place seemed to be much more bigger than it had been before. It was pracatically pitch black as she walked to the halls. It frightened her and she started to panik. 

"Oni-chan! Oni-chan where are you!" She heard whispers and she ran through the hallway, in the same direction that she and Keitaro had gone to slide. But something was not right. As she ran further down, she walked into a room. There was laughing coming from the inside. There was a familiar voice. "Oni-chan!" Tomo swung the door open and looked inside the room.

Keitaro was in there, laughing alongside some weird girl wearing some coke bottle glasses. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to yell his name but nothing but a raspy groan left her mouth. They were working on something but when they stoped and looked at each other, their faces slowly grew closer together...

"Oni-chan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. But they continued what they were doing and she reacted by running to him... She tried to grab his arm but she went through them as though they were the illusion... They kissed for a period of time then resumed what they had been doing giggling to themselves... By that point...she felt as though she were the foggy illusion, trapped...

Tears started to run down her cheeks and she just wanted to run away... Too bad... she was chained to the floor by shackles, and she watched as their lips met again...

"Oni-chan!"

* * *

"Hey there Tomo! Stop yelling!" Tomo woke up in some room... It was small but rather cozy... She looked at Keitaro her eyes streaming with tears... "Tomo?" She looked at him hard he was clutching the gameboy in the other hand, probably playing the same game that he had been playing since a while ago. 

"Oni-chan!" She jumped atop of him a wet towel that had been placed on her head that felt like tears fell onto Keitaro. She hugged him around the stomach and started to cry horribly, the room was full of light, but the window clearly brimmed with moonlight.

"Whats wrong Tomo?" His voice sounded as if he didn't know how to handle the situation...

"Oni-chan..." She moaned a bit...

"Is that all you can say?" She tightened her grip around him and continued to sob worser than she had been than ever before.

"Its okay Tomo! It was only a dream, whatever it was, it was just a dream." He started to pat her head a bit and hugged her so that she would calm down... He felt so warm and her face felt rather cold, probably from the towel that he had placed on her forehead. She didn't want to let go of him, it felt so nice to have someone that she could look up to, even if she had only known him for nearly a day...

She kept on sobbing for a good whie until finally she stopped... It was by then that she realized that she had never really let go of Keitaro just yet. She let go and wiped her eyes, they had been laying down together and she felt rather embarrased for letting loose like that, she slowy made herself to just sniffles... "Now then, what was all that about Tomo?" Keitaro asked... He was another rather clueless guys... Thinking like that made Tomo feel as if she were far mature than he was.

"It was nothing..." she wiped her eyes clean of the evidence that she had been crying.

"Well what makes a person do a sudden outburst like that?"

"A nightmare..." He laughed and he pulled from behind him a pair of hamburgers, they were still kinda warm.

"Mom got us this before she and grandma Hinata left for the stores." Her mouth watered a bit as he pulled out some of the delicious sandwhiches.

"Yay!" It was wierd how a simple burger was able to make her really happy again.

"Wow... Talk about mood swings." He pulled it out dishing to her a carton of her own french fries. There was another burger that came along with hers, Keitaro had not eaten his yet. "Glad you finally woke up, I was about to eat without you." He unfolded her wrapper and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She thought that she was blushing but maybe it was the fever, she kept on telling herself. She bit into the burger with a smile, which kinda quickly turned upside down.

Keitaro noticed her reaction from bitting into the burger. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeh." She made a sound of disgust, as she made a slight sniffle.

"What is it?"

"I don't like cheese..." (there was cheese in the burger.)

End of chapeter...

* * *

Well now, that was great... I'm sorry if it kinda sounded perverted at parts, it wasn't intentional at all, it just made the story flow rather nicely that way. Well see you guys on the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Tomo woke up feeling rather sore between. her legs. She was crushing her legs in betwen some pillows, that were cutting of her circulation. The sun was bright, and she took the time to close the curtains, so that she could fall back asleep... She plopped back onto her futon, and took a moment to look around. "Keitaro?" He was out of sight, and she noticed that there was only one futon in the room, he probably had left her when she had finally fallen asleep. She cuddled with the warm blankets, feeling much more better than she had the day before.

"Meow, he left a while ago." His tail now pointing out the door.

"He did?"

"He left in a mighty big hurry."

_He stayed... _She told herself, Tomo got up feeling an empty pit in her stomach draw her to the kitchen. There was a rather heavenly scent, and apparently, Kuro noticed it also, as he lifted his head from her shoulder so he could take a small wiff. Tomo slid the door open staring blankly down the long hallways.

There was still a rough scent of pine lingering along the place. Kuro ran out the sliding door, running towards the direction of the aroma.

"Kuro wait for me!" She slipped and fell on the floor. She bashed her face against the floor, rubbed her face a bit and almost thought she was gona cry. Crying always felt like a good thing to do lately. But now was not the time, she got up brushing her clothes. And started to walk towards the food... She walked down the corner. _Damn Kuro, leaving me behind like that..._ but she was never able to find out what it was, mom had grabbed her hand and was rushing her off elsewhere.

"Cmon Tomo! The cherry blossom festival is today. We can try on one of those cute dresses I got you." Tomo looked solemnly in the direction of the food, she knew that she would have found Keitaro there... And without her cat.

* * *

The festival was huge, there were parades all over the place. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and there were happy famalies all over the place, pointing. Tomo sighed, she didn't mind hoping but she wanted Keitaro to be there, she was still not use to being near mom yet. _Why do I keep thinking about Keitaro?_ Though the vestival was cut short when one of the floats were caught on fire by a white van that seemed to be escaping from white blimps. 

So much for a wonderful afternoon. Mom took her out shopping which led her to a bunch of frilly dresses.

"Tomo! Why don't you try this one?" Risa handed her a pink frilly dress and with it a small umbrella... She looked at in with much distaste. Looking behind her mother she saw another one that looked more appealing. She passed her mother and grabbed the other dress from the rack. It was black, and stretched down to her feet. Risa looked at her happily as if she were'nt affected by Tomo's answer. "Mmm maybe you could go for more of a darker look huh?" She began searching the rack like a ferocious tornado, nearly sucking everything that was in her path.

Tomo looked at the stack of clothes that were waiting for her. "Mom?" Risa looked at her somewhat still suprised at the fact she was calling her mom. "Why do I need all these frilly clothing?"

"Because, I loved to dress like this when I was younger. I tried to dress Keitaro like this but it didn't really fit his character." She began to whistle happily to herself... Leaving her beside the dressing room for a moment.

"Meow," Kuro awoke from his sleep, whom had decided to take reffuge upon her shoulder.

"What am I going to do when you start to grow?" Kuro was still pretty much a kitten, the small black fluff purred slightly and rubbed his face against her's.

"You'll grow too though won't you?" He wrappped his tail around her neck. The cashier in the front was now staring at them. He probably thought that Kuro was a doll, but now seemed to notice that he wasn't. He walked up to her bearing a rather unpleasent frown. Kuro curled up on her shoulder as the unknown person approached the two.

"That's a fairly cute kitten you have there." He scrathced his head, rubbing gently against the back of his ear. There was a soft purr from Kuro, who was apparently enjoying himself. "Just make sure you watch him alright. I can tell he's a very special cat." He walked away to the cash register, and began about his own business.

"You know him Kuro?" Kanako tilted her head away from Kuro. But in reaction he pressed his face against her cheek purring soflty.

"Meow, never met him before."

"Tomo! Try these on now!" Risa erupted from nowhere once again producing at an estimate, an entire shelf. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

She didn't see Keitaro... It made her feel awkward around everyone else during dinner, as they talked about things from their work, which was a huge confectionary that they owned. Freat, the thought of candy made her mother go bitter. Grandma was once again taking another sip from her cup looking at Tomo very happily. Kuro, on her lap, yawned carefully sniffing the table for some of the fish Tomo hadn't finished. He stretched his head out trying to drag a small piece off her plate for his own pleasure. Tomo nudged it off with her chop sticks, allowing Kuro to nibble it on her lap with nobody else to watch but her. 

"Tomo why don't you go take a bath tonight?" Was it that she smelled that bad? Grandma Hinata rushed off with her taking her from her seat, and the made their way to the baths. "have you ever been to a hot spring?" Tomo shook her head quickly, something about grandma Hinata made her really scared, or insecure. "How about the two of uh hang out tomorrow? A granduaghter is just the thing that I need right now." Again, quickly nodded and grandma Hinata pulled her in closer. But suddenly she pushed Tomo sending her sliding on the waxed pavement, from her feet landing onto her butt. The force of the push had sent her sliding wildy.

But just as she thought it was all just a cruel joke, grandma Hinata, came slidding after on her stomach picking up speed. "GRANDMA?!"

"Come on child! Race me to the bath! If you manage to get there before me, I'll give the entire inn to Keitaro! But if I win, I'll give it to you." She began to speed ahead. Tomo was wondering if she was kidding or not. But the question bothered her. Why was it that is she won, Keitaro could get the Inn? The thought of running such a huge place terrified her to nearly no extent, but... it would also be an incredible adventure. She quickly got on her feet and began sprinting letting herself lide some great distances, almost as though she had ATS(air gear- if you don't know what ATS are just think of them as uh roller blades, but better.)

However, grandma Hinata didn't make her task of catching up easy, as Tomo caught up, grandma hinata grabbed pillows from a nearby cart and began tossing them at her. She dodged, and soon found herself passing grandma Hinata but lost her lead when grandma Hinata threw another pillow which smashed into Kuro sending him off her back. Tomo stopped RIGHT away, quickly retrieving Kuro who came out unscathed from under the pillow. "She's a real weird one isn't she meow." Tomo quickly made her way back into the race, and found grandma only a small distance ahead, at the speed they had been moving grandma should have been out of site. It didn't matter she sped up, and as did grandma Hinata, but she wasn't allowing her to pass. She stayed in front of her, Tomo was begining to get frustrated. "Meow, I'll jump on her back and send her off course."

"Don't do that!" Kuro then whispered into her ear. Despite how unbelieveable it sounded she decided to listen to him. The bathroom was at the end of the long hallway. About another goo 15 seconds away.

Tomo decreased her speed until she was a good distance from grandma. No sooner as she began to speed up incredibly quickly grandma got in her way preventing her from getting ahead, Tomo jumped not allowing herself to slow down and was over head of grandma Hinata, Kuro quickly did his part jumping off Tomo a small distance ahead of her allowing Tomo to leap off of him sending her further ahead. Kuro in the mean time was shot back at grandma Hinata, and pounced off of her and back onto Tomo's shoulder. The slid their way into the finsih.

Grandma Hinata slowly made her way to her. Smiling, with an expression that could only word out WTF. "Tomo, you really do like Keitaro don't you?" Tomo nodded and began to wonder if this was a bad thing. "Well the entire place belongs to Keitaro then when he needs it. The bath's are ahead of you, I'm sure you're old enough to bathe by yourself are you not?"

"Yes Grandma."

"Just call me Hinata. Grandma makes me feel so old, I'm still young at heart." She turned away and began to lightly slide away, waving. But what was wierder was when grandma's voice projected behind her from the bathroom. "You are truly a good hearted child. tell Kuro I'm sorry for hitting him."

Tomo looked at Kuro, whom also had a blank look on his face. "Ventril-."

"The thing that puppets do..." Tomo looked at Grandma in amazement until she was out of sight and she went into the bath. She removed all her clothing and placed it in a small basket. Kuro jumped onto the pile.

"I'll wait here meow. Its nice and warm in here..." Tomo stared at him. "Meow fine... I just don't want to go into the water."

"Okies." Tomo went ahead and holding another basket filled with soaps. Tomo first washed herself, following the instrustions stated on the wall as she washed herself. It was simply clean yourself properly before going into the hot springs. She did just as the sign stated, and made her way to the hot spring. It was warm and humid, and she dipped her foot in first feeling the heat. She kept herself wrapped in her towel. Luckily she did because in front of her, Keitaro was relaxing... She blushed like a cherry.


End file.
